


Little star (Piccola Stella)

by Minny17



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Co-workers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Smut, Time Skips
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minny17/pseuds/Minny17
Summary: Dopo essersi lasciati, Tao scopre di aspettare un bambino da Kris. Nonostante tutto, decide di far nascere il bambino e crescerlo da solo.Ma la vita non va sempre secondo i piani, non è vero? Specialmente quando si imbatte nuovamente nel suo ex, il quale cerca vendetta nei suoi confronti.





	Little star (Piccola Stella)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a translation in Italian of the English fanfiction [Little star](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1142003/little-star-mpreg-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-sulay) by the beautiful and talented [xiaojiajia](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1114447). Thank you so much for giving me this precious opportunity ❤️

Una relazione finita male, ecco cos'era.

Sorvolando i dettagli su come i problemi erano iniziati dai suoi genitori, da Kris che gli nascondeva cose, da lui che era diventato uno stronzo e che aveva spezzato sia il suo cuore che quello di Kris perché era un idiota.

Era una relazione finita male a causa di Tao stesso.

Anche se non era finita bene, Kris sarebbe sempre stata quella persona che avrebbe avuto un posto speciale nel suo cuore, seppur la loro relazione fosse terminata anni fa. Perché Kris era il suo primo amore, il suo primo bacio, il suo primo uomo e il padre del suo primo bambino. Non importa quanto si fosse sforzato di cancellare l'uomo dalla sua vita e dai suoi ricordi, sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo.

Dopo tutto, anche quando erano passati sei anni, sapeva che il suo cuore batteva ancora per quest'uomo.

Certo, aveva fantasticato sulle possibilità in cui lui e Kris si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo, ma non pensava che sarebbe accaduto così presto. Non era così presto però, erano passati un bel po' di anni dal loro ultimo incontro. Fu allora che Tao capì che probabilmente non era pronto per rivedere Kris, per tutto questo tempo si stava solo auto-convincendo di essere pronto.

Perché in quel momento, poteva solo fissare la schiena dell'uomo che appariva più bello, più carino, più maturo e così via, dell'ultima volta che Tao lo aveva visto.

Tuttavia, come previsto, quell'uomo non sembrava felice di rivederlo di nuovo, di rivedere la persona che gli aveva spezzato il cuore in un milione di pezzi.

Tao poteva percepire l'occhiataccia e l'aura omicida che sembravano essere emanate dall'altro, facendolo sentire incatenato. 

"Questo è il signor Kris Wu, il presidente di questa compagnia".

Tao deglutì nervosamente.

_Oh, cavolo._

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima volta che provo a tradurre una fanfiction inglese in italiano, perciò mi scuso in anticipo per gli eventuali errori. Spero vi piaccia.


End file.
